Maybe Where I Belong
by brookgavin
Summary: Disclaimer: i don't own any store brands, HSM, or Suite Life. it all belongs to... whoever created them i guess... anywho, Maddie's always wondered why she doesn't look like her family, and Sharpay and Ryan are confused as to why their parents wont let th
1. Chapter 1

I know you've probably already seen this before, but it's just my version of the story…

Albuquerque, New Mexico

Sharpay sat in the driver's seat of her hot pink two door Mercedes-BENZ CLK convertible, very annoyed. Nothing had gone right at school today. First, Ryan tripped her (accidentally) when they were practicing their dance for a song in the Spring Musical, causing her delicate for-arm to bruise, then at lunch, someone had crashed into her on her way to the Drama Table, her Diet Pepsi dousing the front of her new short white suede skirt (luckily she keeps spare clothes in her locker), and at the end of the day, Chad Danforth had ran by her locker, his shoulder colliding with the locker door, causing the door to slam her hand in her locker.

Ryan hadn't had the best day either. He was driving home, right behind Sharpay in a car identical to his sister's, except his was silver. He'd accidentally tripped Sharpay, causing her to yell at him, then her Pepsi had gotten not only on her skirt, but on his shirt too, and at the end of the day, someone had tripped him on his way out of the school, causing him to fall flat on his face and making his nose bleed.

It wasn't a good day for both twins, but somewhere else, let's say… oh, I don't know, in Boston, someone was having a very similar day…

Boston, Massachusetts

Maddie Fitzpatrick was walking home from the Tipton Hotel where she worked after school, trying not to think about the bad day she'd had. Her little brother, Liam, had hogged the bathroom in the morning, causing her to be late to school, earning herself a detention. Then, London had spilled her milk all over the lunch table, dousing the front of Maddie's skirt, and at the end of the day, she had detention, causing her to be late for work, which caused her to be yelled at my Moseby AND have her pay for the week docked.

"Mom!" Maddie moaned as she walked through the front door. She was about to go into the kitchen when she heard her parents arguing, saying her name a lot. "We can't tell Maddie that now! She's just a child!" Irving Fitzpatrick shouted. "She deserves to know Irving!" Joanne Fitzpatrick shouted. 'What? What do I deserve to know?' Maddie thought. "Well I don't think we should tell her!" Irving shouted. 'JUST SAY IT!' Maddie shouted in her mind. "Irving, I know this may be tough for you, but you know as much as I do that Maddie deserves to know. Do you think Tyler and Paige are holding out on Sharpay and Ryan?" Joanne asked. It was the first time that she hadn't yelled. Maddie heard her father sigh and say, "No. I just… I'm just going to miss her, you know." 'What are they talking about? Who are Sharpay and Ryan? Who are Tyler and Paige? Who's dad going to miss?' Questions unanswered swarmed Maddie's mind. Maddie quietly crept over to the front door, opened it, and then slammed it shut. "Maddie, is that you?" Joanne asked. "Hi mom, hi dad," Maddie sighed as she sat down in the kitchen. "Maddie, we have to tell you something," Joanne said. "What is it?" the teen asked, her brow furrowed. Irving took a deep breath and said, "…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own any of it!

"_Hi mom, hi dad," Maddie sighed as she sat down in the kitchen. "Maddie, we have to tell you something," Joanne said. "What is it?" the teen asked, her brow furrowed. Irving took a deep breath and said, "…_

"Maddie, you were adopted." Maddie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "W-what?" "We adopted you," Joanne said. "Wow…" Maddie sighed. "Your real parents are Tyler and Paige Evans. They live in Albuquerque, New Mexico with your triplet siblings Sharpay and Ryan, and your younger sister Natalie," Irving explained. "Why did you wait until now to tell me?" Maddie asked. "Because Tyler and Paige want you to go and live in Albuquerque with them for a year starting this summer," Irving said. "Summer, that starts in two weeks," Maddie said. Her parents nodded. "But a whole year? I'll miss my seventeenth birthday party that I've been planning," Maddie sighed sadly. "You'll get to spend your seventeenth with Sharpay and Ryan! I've been told that they throw the most amazing birthday parties at the Mansion," Joanne said. "Mansion?" Maddie perked up. "Yes. Tyler owns a massive phone company in New Mexico, and Paige is a retired actress. The Evans are pretty stocked," Irving said, a tinge of jealously in his eyes. "But dad, a whole year? I can't be away from my friends that long!" Maddie said. "Maddie, Tyler and Paige want to see you. The last time they did, you were only a mere four hours old. They want to know you and to have you. They miss you. Maddie, you have to give them a chance," Joanne said. "I guess, but do I have to call them mom and dad?" Maddie asked. "No. They don't expect you to. But think of it Mad, it's a whole year for new experiences," Irving said. 'And a year away from work and Liam…' Maddie thought, a smile playing on her lips. "Ok, I'll go," Maddie said. "That's good, because we already told them that you were excited about it," Joanne said. "I can understand why you would," Maddie sighed. "Well, I have homework and I guess packing to do too. Call me when dinner's ready," she said going back to her room. After their daughter left, Irving and Joanne looked at each other and she asked, "Did we just have ten minutes with no arguing?" "I think we did," Irving said. There was a moment of silence before Joanne said, "I liked it." Then she started getting dinner ready.

Albuquerque, New Mexico

Sharpay and Ryan were in their dance studio practicing for the musical when Trudy, one of the live in house keepers walked in and said, "Kids, your parents requested that you come to the dining room. They said they have something important to tell you two." Sharpay and Ryan traded looks of confusion before shrugging and leaving the studio.

"Children, take a seat," Tyler said, gesturing to the two vacant chairs at the dining table. Natalie was already seated. The twins sat down, waiting for what was to be said. "Kids, there's something that we've been holding out on you three, and we've decided now is the right time," Paige stated. Sharpay, Ryan, and Natalie all leaned forward, letting their parents know they were ready to be told. "Ryan, Sharpay, you two aren't twins," Tyler said. Sharpay gasped and her hand flew to her open mouth, utter shock written on her face. Ryan looked very confused, and Natalie's eyes went wide. "W-what do you mean daddy?" Sharpay asked. "Now don't go thinking that you aren't biologically related, you are," Paige explained, "You two are triplets." "What?" Sharpay screeched. "You mean there's another one of us?" Ryan asked. "Her name is Maddie, named by her adoptive parents. Kids, your father didn't own Evans Phones Industries until a year or two after the triplets were born. We couldn't afford to have three children, so we had to put one up for adoption. We kept the boy and one girl, but the other was set up for adoption. Maddie caught the eyes of a young couple who was looking for a little sister for their daughter. Naturally, Maddie was adopted and recently, we requested that Maddie come and live with us for a year starting in two weeks," Paige said. "So a whole year with another Sharpay?" Natalie asked. Sharpay started to smile at the thought of having another acting loving fashion princess in the family since Natalie was into art. "Well we don't know what she's like. That's why we invited her to come so we could get to know her," Tyler said. Sharpay's smile faded as she thought about having a sister that wasn't into anything she was into. It would be like having another Natalie…

The next day at East High, Sharpay and Ryan had trouble keeping their exciting news from their friends. The two could barely look anyone in the eye; if they did full on, they would surely let it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Weeks Later

Boston, Massachusetts

Maddie looked around. She was in the Tipton lobby; all of her friends had come to say good-bye. She hugged Corrie, Mary Margaret, London, Carrie, Esteban, and of course, Zack and Cody. She hugged Zack last and he said, "I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too Zack, but it's only for a year. I'll be back before you know it," Maddie smiled. "A year without you just doesn't seem right," he sighed sadly. Maddie put her arms around him once more, giving him a reassuring squeeze before saying, "You'll be fine Zack. I'll e-mail." Zack perked up and said, "Ok then." "C'mon Maddie! Your flight is leaving in an hour!" Irving called. "Coming dad!" Maddie called, picking up two of her many bags. She'd practically packed her whole wardrobe, and that was a lot of clothes. Maddie waved good-bye to her friends once more before leaving… for a whole year.

On the plane, Maddie looked out the window. It was a five hour flight, and she was glad she'd brought her MP3 and her favorite novel for carry-on stuff.

"We will be landing in Albuquerque in ten minutes. Prepare for landing," a voice said over the intercom, waking Maddie from a pleasant sleep. She started to pack her things back in her carry-on bag, preparing to get off.

Before she stepped through the terminal, Maddie thought, 'This is it. I'm going to meet my real family…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, did you really think I'd leave you all hanging with THAT SHORT of a chapter? Lolz….

The only thing Irving and Joanne had told their daughter to look for when she got off the plane was a mirror reflection of herself. That would be Sharpay. Maddie wandered about, looking for this girl that was one of her triplets, but after ten minutes of nothing, she just sat down in a chair waiting. After a few minutes, a blonde boy in a pair of black jeans, a dark purple button-up shirt, and a dark purple fedora came up to her and asked, "Sharpay, what are you sitting around for? We're supposed to be looking for… Mary." "Sharpay? I'm not Sharpay, and it's MADDIE, not Mary," Maddie said. "Oh. Hi, I'm Ryan Evans," the boy said, sticking his hand out. "Maddie Fitz- well, I guess I'm Maddie Evans now," Maddie said. "Have you seen Sharpay? She's about a mirror image of you." Ryan asked. "RYAN!" a voice shrieked. "I guess that answers that question," Maddie giggled. An angry looking Sharpay stormed over to Ryan and Maddie and was about to start shouting at her brother when she noticed her other triplet standing there. The two girls just stared at each other. "I don't know about you two, but I feel like I'm watching one of you look in a mirror," Ryan said. "Sharpay," the girl said, sticking her hand out to Maddie. "Maddie… Evans I guess I am now," Maddie sighed, shaking Sharpay's hand. They just stood there shaking hands for a moment before Sharpay pulled Maddie into a sisterly hug.

When the two pulled out of the hug, both had tears in their eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

_They just stood there shaking hands for a moment before Sharpay pulled Maddie into a sisterly hug. _

_When the two pulled out of the hug, both had tears in their eyes…_

The girls smiled, wiped their tears, and then Sharpay said, "Ryan, go help Maddie with her bags."

Maddie and Ryan went over to the luggage conveyer belt to get Maddie's bags. For as many bags as Maddie had, they all fat on the luggage cart. Ryan pushed the cart out of the airport with Sharpay on his left and Maddie on his right.

"Sorry mom and dad couldn't make it. Things get pretty busy for them, but they're taking a vacation soon so they can get to know you better," Ryan apologized. "Oh, it's ok. I'm just excited to be here," Maddie said. Ryan and Maddie stocked the trunk of Ryan's car with the many bags before getting in, Sharpay and Maddie in the backseat.

"So, are you into drama, musicals, plays?" Sharpay asked. "Not really, but I love to sing. I was in my old school's choir," Maddie said. "Have you ever starred in a musical production?" Sharpay questioned. "When I was in kindergarten I played Gretel in "The Sound of Music" but that's it," Maddie said. "Well, what stuff are you into?" Sharpay asked. "Well, I like singing, dancing, art, music, computers, just regular stuff," Maddie answered. "What about fashion?" Sharpay asked. "I like clothes, but I once saw a skirt that cost more than my house," Maddie said. "Wow," Sharpay said, trying to sound shocked. She'd been told that the Fitzpatrick's weren't very wealthy.

"Here we are," Ryan said, pulling up to a tall black gate. There was a long soft white colored cement driveway leading up to the house. The gate opened and Ryan drove up. The driveway led up to a very large and spacious ten car garage, which without Sharpay and Ryan's cars already held six. The garage was very large, and a brick hallway with a few windows connected it to the Evan's Mansion (which looked more like a business building than a place to live).

"Ten levels, three basements, two elevators, we aren't certain, but we think that there's at least fifty guest rooms, there's a dance studio in the first basement, a lounge on the fifth floor, two pools, one inside, one outside, three tennis courts, a three mile circle shaped blacktop track, a work out room in the third basement including a full sized basketball court, we have two live in house keepers and a gourmet chef," Ryan explained.

"Any questions?" Sharpay asked, a smirk playing on her lips. "Wow," was all Maddie could say. "Well don't just stand there, let's go in," Sharpay said ushering her new sister towards the hallway that connected the mansion and garage. "My bags," Maddie said, looking toward the trunk of her brother's car. "Vincent will get them and bring them up before dinner," Ryan said, ushering Maddie as well.

The entrance from the garage was (for its purpose) elegant. "The foyer in the front is much lovelier," Sharpay said walked forward, Maddie started at her heels and Ryan followed the girls.

"Ah, Sharpay, Ryan, your parents called a few minutes ago. They aren't able to make it to dinner. Mr. Evans has a company dinner and couldn't refuse," Trudy said before noticing the other girl. "Oh, you must be Madeline!" Trudy said. "I prefer Maddie," the triplet said. "Very well Maddie. Would you like to see your room?" Trudy asked. "We'll show her Trudy, but thanks for the offer," Sharpay said. "Okay, if you need me, just holler," Trudy said before walking off. "W-who was that?" Maddie asked. "Live in house keeper. Trudy is practically our servant," Ryan explained.

Sharpay and Ryan led Maddie to an elevator and they stepped in. "What floor are we on?" Maddi asked. "Well, I'm on the tenth floor, Ryan's on the eighth, and you're on the ninth," Sharpay explained. "We each have a whole floor of this mansion to ourselves?" Maddie asked. The others nodded.

A light above the elevator door read: Level 9. "We're here," Sharpay said as the door opened. Maddie stared in awe at the sight before her. All of the walls were painted a pale shade of lavender. "My favorite color," Maddie smiled as she touched the wall. "I told you it was," Sharpay smirked at her brother. "How was I supposed to know she favored lavender over plum?" Ryan asked. "Because you don't have the "sisterly touch"," Sharpay said.

"This whole room is bigger than my house!" Maddie said, shocked when she heard an echo. 'It's like London's closet,' Maddie thought. "You'll get used to it," Ryan smiled.

There was a king sized bed in the far corner of the room with silk princess drapes and a silk canopy top. The mattress was made of memory foam. The soft linen sheets were a cream color; the down filled comforter was a slightly darker shade than the wall and made of soft suede. The ivory wood head board had a carving of a bouquet of white roses and stalks of lavender.

The only way you could tell that was because the stems of the flowers were painted a soft green and lavender buds were painted to fit the flower's name.

Opposite the bed was a 63" plasma TV with a DVR, a VCR, a DVD player, and Time Warner Cable all hooked up. On the right of the bed, there was a white wood desk with a fifteen inch wide screen Toshiba silver laptop with Windows Office, pop-up blocker service, virus eliminator service, AOL Instant Messenger, a DVD/CD-Rom/CD player built in, and Internet all hooked up. Next to the laptop was a brand new white colored Motorola RazR V3 Cell Phone with AIM hooked up to it.

Near the elevator entrance, there was a big white wood table that held a stereo controller and CD player, but there were no speakers. "Surround sound," Ryan and Sharpay said in unison. Maddie then noticed the four speakers hooked up in each corner of the room. There were big lavender suede bean bag chairs in front of the TV.

Maddie took all of this in with an obvious expression of awe and shock.

"Take a look behind the double doors," Sharpay instructed. "Which ones?" Maddie asked, noticing there were two sets. "The ones on the right," Sharpay suggested.

Maddie threw the big white wood double doors open and found herself standing in the doorway of a HUGE bathroom. There was a bathtub that looked to be ten by seven feet (a yard deep) built into the ground like a pool, a large shower that was six by six feet with a porcelain bench built in to one of the walls, a toilet (of course!), and a long counter with two sinks in it, and a mirror on the wall behind the counter stretching the counter's length.

"The tiles are heated," Sharpay said from behind her sister. "Wow," was all Maddie could say… again.

"Now check out what's behind the other doors," Sharpay said excitedly, pulling her new sister back into the bedroom.

Maddie threw open the other set of double doors to reveal a very large walk in closet. "There's a shoe closet in the back," Sharpay said. "This whole space is for my clothing? Four of my rooms could fit in here!" Maddie exclaimed.

The left wall was all shelves, the right one had two bars for hanging clothing like nice shirts and skirts and velour pants;s tuff that couldn't be folded or else be ruined. Then there was what looked like a long, four foot thick bookcase going down the middle, but it had hanging bars down the first half, and more shelves down the second half. The back wall, as Sharpay had said, was lined with compartments that were one foot by one foot. There had to be over one thousand compartments!

"Somebody pinch me!" Maddie shouted. She then felt a sharp pain in her upper arm. Maddie heard a slapping sound before hearing Sharpay shriek, "Ryan! She didn't mean it!" Maddie giggled softly, "It's ok." Maddie looked down at her watch. 3:17 p.m. "So, when's dinner?" Maddie asked. "Seven," Sharpay answered. "Miss Maddie! Your bags are here," a voice called. "We're in the closet Vincent! Just put the bags by the door!" Sharpay shouted. "Very well Miss Maddie!" Vincent called back. "Wow, I didn't realize we sounded that much alike," Maddie said. "I want to see your wardrobe," Sharpay said walking out of the closet and towards the entrance to see her sister's bags.

Sharpay unzipped a suitcase and shrieked, "EHMAGAWD!" Ryan and Maddie dashed to their sister to see her holding up Maddie's "Save the Earth!" tee shirt. "I'm so getting you a new wardrobe!" Sharpay sighed. "Why?" Maddie asked. "Sharpay is sort of a fashion freak. Trust me, she wont let you out of the house in probably four fifths of what's in those bags," Ryan said. "But I like my clothes," Maddie frowningly protested, "They express who I am." "Fine," Sharpay sighed ,"But tomorrow we'll go shopping and you can get some clothes slightly like yours, but maybe with some better taste." "How am I going to pay for new clothes? I'm not even working anymore," Maddie said. "You used to WORK?" Sharpay asked, looking utterly shocked. "Yeah," Maddie replied. "I bet mom and daddy have a whole credit card account ready for you. Trust me, you can pay for new clothes," Sharpay said.

"Ryan, look at the time! We should be in the dance studio practicing!" Sharpay shrieked. "Can I watch?" Maddie asked. "Sure, c'mon," Ryan said.

Maddie followed her new siblings into the elevator. Sharpay and Ryan had to change into their dance clothes before they could practice though, so the three went up to the top level.

Sharpay changed into mid thigh length hot pink spandex shorts with a pair of light pink cotton short shorts over that. She wore hot pink Chuck Taylor All Star Low Tops on her feet, and a white lace lined camisole with a raspberry colored rib cut sleeveless hooded sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had a white elastic sweatband on her wrist with her initials in rhinestones on it.

The three then went down to Ryan's level so he could get dressed. Ryan wore black knee length mesh shorts, a red Under Armor tee, dark red Chuck Taylor All Star High tops, and a black sweat band on his left upper arm with his name stitched into it in white thread.

"Let's go people," Sharpay said heading for the elevator. Ryan rolled his eyes and followed, Maddie hot on his heels.

"Shar, I don't get why we have to practice. Our dances are perfect down to the last step," Ryan said. "That doesn't mean we can't do them," Sharpay said. Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes.

A light dinged above the door reading: Basement 1. The three stepped out of the elevator and Maddie looked around. The hardwood floors were polished and shone brightly. Mirrors covered every inch of the walls and the ceiling was painted a pale yellow. There was surround sound in the room and a stereo in one corner. Beside the stereo table was a mini fridge, and beside that, there was a comfortable looking pale yellow couch to match the ceiling.

'This place is so… amazing…' Maddie thought, sitting back on the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: REVIEW:-D


	5. Chapter 5

After half an hour, Sharpay and Ryan were finished with their practices. "That was amazing," Maddie complimented. "Thanks," the other two said in unison. Ryan looked at the clock on one of the mirrored walls. It was only four. "We still have three hours before dinner," Ryan said. "You guys did the one dance. "We're together" or something. It was really cool," Maddie said. "It called "We're All in This Together". It's pretty basic," Sharpay said before taking a long drink from her water bottle. "Could you teach it to me?" Maddie asked. "Sure," Ryan shrugged.

Sharpay and Ryan spent an hour teaching the steps to Maddie. Then they did it at half speed, and then at whole speed.

When the three were in the elevator going upstairs, Maddie had the tune stuck in her head. "Do you two only use the studio for practicing?" Maddie asked. "No. We also use it for a party room," Sharpay answered. "My stop," Ryan said as the light dinged on level eight. He got out and Maddie asked, "Aren't we going to wait for him?" "Nah, after practice he always just hangs out in his level," Sharpay said as the elevator doors closed and she pressed the button for her own level.

Maddie waited for Sharpay on one of the bean bag chairs. Sharpay's level was an identical match to Maddie's except that everything was pink instead of lavender, and all of the wood in Sharpay's level was a dark walnut wood. On Sharpay's head board for her bed, the engraving was of hot pink and pale pink roses instead of the lavender stalks and white roses on Maddie's. Colors around the room varied in hot and pale pink.

Sharpay emerged from her closet in a lace lined light pink camisole under a black and white striped sleeveless tunic dress over dark wash skinny jeans, her hair down in a wavy fashion with a light pink elastic headband holding most of it back except for her bangs and light pink kitten heel sandals. She had on pale pink eye shadow, a dust of light pink blush, and hot pink lip gloss.

"Great outfit," Maddie complimented. "Thanks. Hey, I could lend you something if you like," Sharpay offered. Maddie looked down at her own outfit. She had on a solid green tee, light wash jeans with rips in the knees, and white platform flip flops. Her hair was pulled back with a green hair elastic. She looked like who she was: a girl that had never had a great amount of money and came from a poor family.

"I'd like that," Maddie smiled. Sharpay smiled back and excitedly pulled her sister into the closet.

"First off, I need to know what color you want your outfit to be based off of, but it can't be pink, because that's what I'm wearing," Sharpay said circling Maddie. "Coral," Maddie shrugged. With a quick nod, Sharpay was off.

She came back two minutes later with light wash flare jeans, a white camisole, a rib-cut silk coral puff short sleeved shirt, and coral pump sandals.

"You would look great in this!" Sharpay squealed with excitement. Maddie's jaw dropped. It was an outfit she'd seen in Teen Vogue. The jeans cost a total of two hundred and Maddie guessed that the whole outfit was at least one grand. Slowly, Maddie took it and went into Sharpay's bathroom to change. Before leaving the bathroom, Maddie did a once over in the full length mirror on the back of one of the double doors. 'I look good,' Maddie thought before stepping out into the room.

"EHMAGAWD! You look AMAZING!" Sharpay squealed. "Thanks," Maddie smiled. "Now c'mon! We have to get you into some make-up," Sharpay said pulling her sister back into the bathroom.

Maddie sat down on a vanity stool as she watched Sharpay dig through a drawer for something. Sharpay turned around, closing the drawer with her foot, and walked over to her sister.

"Coral eye shadow, a light blush, a red/coral lip gloss, and a coral elastic headband," Sharpay said setting the make-up down on the counter. "Tilt your head back and lightly close your eyes," Sharpay instructed opening the coral eye shadow and pulling out a shadow brush. Maddie did so and soon felt small, soft bristles brush over her eyelids, then bristles brush over her cheekbones.

Maddie opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked great! Sharpay handed her sister the lip gloss and Maddie applied a good amount to make her lips look shiny, bright, and colorful.

"Wow," was all Maddie could say. "It's a whole new you," Sharpay smiled. "I'm so up for that shopping spree," Maddie smiled. Together, the sisters laughed. "What's so funny?" a voice asked.

Sharpay and Maddie turned around and saw Ryan standing there. "Wow. I can't tell which one is Sharpay and which one is Maddie," Ryan said. The girls laughed.

"Sharpay?" a small voice called. It was barely audible, but the triplets still heard it. "We're in the bathroom!" Sharpay shouted. Suddenly, a small girl about thirteen scurried into the bathroom entrance.

"What is it Natalie?" Ryan asked. Natalie was about to answer when she saw Maddie. "Hi," Natalie said shyly. "Maddie, this is our little sister Natalie. Nat, this is Maddie," Sharpay said. "Hi Natalie," Maddie smiled softly. "What did you need Nat?" Sharpay asked in a slightly irritated tone. She was annoyed that her little sister had interrupted the joyous moment of Maddie's new look. "I just wanted to meet Maddie," Natalie shrugged. "Well, you've met her now," Sharpay said in a bit of arrogant tone.

Maddie's eyebrows knitted together and her shoulders dropped. She was surprised that Sharpay treated their little sister in such a mean manner.

"I guess I'll get going. Bye Maddie," Natalie said before leaving. Sharpay looked at Maddie and asked, "What's got your yarn in a knot?" "How… just… never mind," Maddie sighed, not wanting to get in an argument with her sister. Sharpay just shrugged and said, "Let's go to the lounge." "I think I'm going to just hang out in my level," Maddie said. Sharpay just shrugged and got in the elevator with her brother and sister.

Maddie got off on her level and smiled at her siblings before the door closed and the elevator went to level five to go to the lounge. She looked around her room.

'This isn't a room; it's the size of my whole house!' Maddie thought. There was a lot of free space between her bed and the elevator door which Maddie guessed was just for anything.

Maddie walked across the level to her closet doors. She pulled one open and stepped inside.

The whole closet was empty; just like Maddie felt inside at that moment. Sure she loved the thought of living in a mansion and being rich, but that didn't replace the thoughts of who she really was.

'What am I going to be when one year comes and ends? What if I don't want to leave? What if they invite me to stay for good? Could I do that to my family? Could I really do that to mom and dad and grandma and… Liam?'

Thoughts swirled in Maddie's head, making her brain hurt.

She walked out of the closet, carefully took off the clothes that Sharpay had lent her, changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a tee shirt, and lay down on her bed.

'I don't want to be anyone else but myself, but what if all of that changes?' That was the last thing Maddie thought before she drifted into a deep sleep.

"Maddie? Maddie, wake up," a voice said.

Maddie's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "Huh?" she asked. "It's 6:45, almost time for dinner," a soft voice said. Maddie turned her head and saw Natalie standing by the edge of her bed, a soft smile on the younger girl's face.

"Oh, hi Natalie. Thanks for the wake up call," Maddie said softly. "Oh, no problem," Natalie said, turning to leave. "Nat, wait," Maddie said.

The younger girl turned around and Maddie asked, "Can I see your level?" "Sure," Natalie smiled. "Just hold on a moment," Maddie said grabbing Sharpay's clothes and putting them back on in the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later looking fabulous again. "I liked what you were wearing before," Natalie said. Maddie looked down at her younger sister and saw that Natalie was wearing ripped jeans and a tee shirt.

"So, what do you want to see my level for anyway? Wouldn't you rather be talking with Shar and Ryan?" Natalie asked as the two stepped into the elevator. "I just want to get a feel of who you are. I should know things about my siblings," Maddie said.

Natalie's level was on the seventh floor, just below Ryan's. It was an exact replica of the other bedroom levels in size and shape, but the room was arranged differently.

There was paper tacked to one whole wall, covering it completely. Most of the paper had exquisite pieces of art on it.

"Natalie, did you do all of this?" Maddie asked, amazed at the sights before her. "Uh-huh," the younger girl nodded.

"These are fantastic," Maddie complimented looking around. "Thanks," Natalie said. Her level was painted a pale yellow like the ceiling of the dance studio.

Maddie noticed that Natalie's desk was covered in paper with a few lead and charcoal pencils scattered about. One drawing on the desk caught Maddie's eye and drew her over. She picked up the paper and smiled at it. It was a drawing of the Tipton Hotel.

"You like it?" Natalie asked. "Yeah, I love it. I actually used to be the candy counter girl at that very hotel," Maddie said. "Wow, that's cool. I can't imagine Sharpay working," Natalie laughed, her new older sister joining in.

"Hey, do you want that drawing?" Natalie asked. "Sure, thanks," Maddie smiled. "No problem. Count it as a welcoming gift," Nat smiled. Maddie gave her new little sister a small hug and the two went down to dinner.

At dinner, Maddie showed Natalie's drawing to Sharpay and Ryan.

"And it's the exact hotel I used to work at," Maddie said. "Wow Nat, this is really good," Ryan complimented. "Thanks," Natalie smiled softly. "It's okay," Sharpay shrugged.

Maddie's shoulders dropped. Why was Sharpay treating Natalie like that? It didn't seem right.

"I think that it's a remarkable work of shading, design, detail, and overall a great replica drawing," Maddie complimented. Natalie smiled proudly that someone thought her art was that good.

"Please Maddie, it's just a drawing," Sharpay scoffed. "Why are you like that?" Maddie asked. "Excuse me?" Sharpay asked. "Why are you so mean to your own little sister? How can you be so rude to her?" Maddie asked. "Maddie, it's ok," Natalie said softly. "No it's not. She's treating you like no older sister should treat her younger sister," Maddie said.

She'd always been the one at home to stand up first.

Sharpay just stood up and said, "If anyone needs me or wants to apologize for being rude, I'll be in my level." With that, she walked away.

Ryan sighed, put his hand to his for head and said, "This is going to take a while." "What do you mean?" Maddie asked. "Practically no one stands up to Shar like that," Ryan said. "Well it's time she learned the world isn't about her," Maddie said before turning to her little sister. "C'mon Nat, I want to change and then you can show me some more of your stuff," Maddie said getting up. Natalie took one more bite of her dinner and followed Maddie towards the other elevator.

Ryan sighed as Trudy walked in. "Ryan, where're the girls?" "In an argument," Ryan said getting up and leaving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooooo, suspense! Will Maddie and Sharpay make up? Keep reading and reviewing to find out! 


	6. Chapter 6

"She can't talk to me like that! No one has before! No one has had the backbone to! Have to put that girl in her place," Sharpay said pacing back and forth in front of her bed. "And she so isn't getting that shopping spree tomorrow," Shar said to herself as the elevator door opened.

It was Maddie.

"Come to apologize for being so prude?" Sharpay asked in a venomous voice. "No," Maddie said holding her arms out.

Sharpay noticed that her sister was holding her coral based clothing. She snatched the clothes and noticed that Maddie was dressed like Natalie, who just so happened to be holding the elevator door for her older sister. Maddie turned around and walked back into the elevator.

Natalie whispered something to Maddie and the two started laughing and giggling, leaving Sharpay hanging on a cliff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maddie yawned as she sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She threw back the covers and put her feet on the floor, but she didn't feel her hardwood floor underneath her feet. She felt soft carpet.

Maddie's eyes popped open and she looked around. She was on her level of the Evans Mansion.

'It seemed like a dream, but it wasn't,' she thought with a small smile.

All the happiness rushed into her as she realized she was living with her rich long lost family now, but then she remembered the fight she got in with Sharpay the other night.

'She deserved a strict talking to for treating Nat like that,' Maddie thought as she walked towards the elevator.

She was about to press the open button when the doors opened, revealing Sharpay and Ryan standing there.

Both were still in their pajamas like Maddie was. "Oh, morning," Maddie said stepping out of the way, letting her siblings come in.

Shar sighed and said, "Maddie, y-you were right. I mean, about how I was treating Natalie. I-it was wrong of me to criticize her like that." Maddie could tell this was a bit hard for her sister, so she didn't say anything.

"It's just, Natalie has never really been the one in the family to impress mom and daddy, Ryan and I have. Both mom and daddy were theater people when they were younger and mom even starred in the Broadway production of Grease. We really don't know where Nat got her passion for art, but mom and dad were never that impressed by her drawings. They thought that she'd grow out of it when she got to middle school and she'd go out for drama club, but she kept going for art. But the point is, you made me think last night Maddie. It's important that I establish a good relationship with my little sister when there's still time. I'm sorry," Sharpay said.

Maddie smiled and said, "I forgive you Shar." Sharpay smiled too and the sisters hugged.

Just then, the elevator door opened again and a tired looking Natalie walked in. "What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

Sharpay pulled out of the hug, went up to Natalie and said, "I'm sorry for criticizing your drawing Nat. I thought it was very good," Sharpay apologized.

Before Natalie could respond, Sharpay pulled her into a sisterly hug. Natalie smiled and hugged her sister back.

Maddie and Ryan smiled, proud that Sharpay was being nicer.

Maddie looked at the clock that was built into her big screen TV's VCR. It was half past ten already.

"Who's hungry?" Sharpay asked. "Me!" Ryan, Maddie and Natalie said. "Let's go down to the kitchen and get some pancakes," Sharpay said.

The four siblings made their way down to the east wing of the main level which was the kitchen and dining room area.

After the four finished their breakfasts, Sharpay called up Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke and invited them all to come over and hang out.

What she didn't tell them all was that Maddie was there.

The gang didn't have a clue that the Evans twins were gone and past, and the Evans triplets were here.

Maddie, Sharpay, and Ryan all went to their levels to change after Sharpay finished calling everyone.

Sharpay wanted Maddie to make a good first impression with the gang, so she lent Maddie some of her clothes, the centric color was powder blue.

Maddie wore her hair up in a ponytail with a powder blue hair elastic. For top, she wore a pale powder blue sleeveless hooded sweatshirt jacket over a white camisole. For bottoms, Maddie fashioned light wash denim Bermuda shorts and powder blue flip flops. Though it was Sharpay's clothing, it was Maddie's style. Maddie wore pale powder blue eye shadow, a bit of blush, and a soft pink lip gloss.

Sharpay wore turquoise based clothing. She fashioned a rib cut white short sleeve cotton hooded sweatshirt over a lace lined turquoise camisole for the top. For bottoms, Sharpay wore a white knee length peasant skirt and turquoise kitten heel sandals. Her eye shadow was pearly white, her cheeks highlighted with a bit of blush, and her lips glazed with a light pink lip gloss. Sharpay left her hair down and it was slightly wavy.

On level eight, Ryan was dressing in a gray blue based outfit. He wore a gray blue tee shirt, pale washed jeans that had rips in the knees, and tan flip flops. On his head, he wore a gray blue cabby hat. He gave it a slight tilt to the right so it looked a bit more stylish.

The gang came over around eleven thirty and Maddie and Ryan were in the front door foyer waiting to greet them.

When the doorbell rang, Maddie answered it. "Hey Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke," Maddie greeted as the gang walked in. There was a chorus of 'Hey Sharpay,' and Maddie had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing. They actually thought she was Shar!

Just then, Sharpay stepped out of the elevator, smoothing her skirt. Chad was the first to notice. His eyes went wide and he hit Troy on the shoulder before pointing at the real Sharpay.

The whole gang then noticed. They all looked at Sharpay, then back at Maddie.

Jason was the first to speak, "T-there are TWO SHARPAYS here! Something's wrong!" "Nothing is wrong guys," Maddie and Shar said in unison. Taylor screamed. "What's going on here?" Gabi asked.

"Guys, this is Maddie," Ryan said gesturing to his powder blue clad sister. "Why does she look exactly like Sharpay?" Chad asked. "Guys, Maddie is our triplet," Sharpay said. "Hey," Maddie smiled at the gang. "Wow," Troy said. "Gabriella Montez," Gabi said holding her hand out to Maddie. Maddie smiled and shook Gabriella's hand. Maddie was surprised that Gabi looked so much like Corrie from back in Boston.

"Shar and Ryan have told me so much about you all," Maddie smiled at the group. Personally, Maddie thought that Troy was pretty hot, but she remembered what Sharpay had said… _"Don't go for Troy. He and Gabriella have been a couple for months…"_

"So, who's up for the lounge?" Shar asked the gang. They all cheered and the ten got in an elevator and went up to the lounge.

"So you and Troy were in the winter musical at East High. How were the performances?" Maddie asked Gabi.

Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, and Maddie were all sitting on large white suede bean bags, just talking.

"We were told that the performances were the best, but we have to give Shar and Ryan here some credit. If it wasn't for them, we would have never gone up for the callbacks," Gabi said. Maddie nodded, remembering how Ryan and Sharpay had explained the whole thing about tryouts and callbacks for the winter musical.

"How do you think the school is going to react when you come to East High?" Gabi asked Maddie. "I don't know," Maddie shrugged, "I just hope they accept me like you guys are."

"So why are you here in Albuquerque?" Taylor asked. "Well, the day before yesterday I was in Boston and my parents told me that I was adopted and that I was a triplet. They told me my real parents wanted me to live with them for a year so they could get to know me, but I haven't even met them yet," Maddie explained.

"Mom and daddy are going to be home for a week starting tomorrow Maddie. You'll meet them then," Sharpay said.

"So you're staying here for a whole year?" Kelsi asked. "Yeah," Maddie said. Suddenly, she felt a vibration on her hip. She jumped a bit but realized it was her new cell phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and said, "I have to get used to this," before flipping it open. "Hello?" Maddie asked. "Hi Maddie!" a voice shouted. Maddie pulled the phone away from her ear in pain. "Hey London," Maddie said putting the phone back to her ear. "When are you coming home?" London asked. "London, I'm staying in Albuquerque for a year. I already told you that," Maddie said. She could practically see London's face drop. "But Mary Margaret is in Colorado visiting her uncle and Corrie… well, I can't hang out with her. I'm totally bored!" London said. "I'm sorry London, but I don't know what to tell you," Maddie sighed. "Well, will you call me later so we can just talk?" London asked. "Of course," Maddie said. "Okay, bye." "Bye." Maddie flipped her phone closed and put it back in her pocket. "Who's London?" Gabi asked. "She's one of my best friends back in Boston. She's the heiress of the Tipton Hotel," Maddie explained. "I've heard of her before. Isn't she like, filthy rich?" Taylor asked. Maddie nodded.

Suddenly, Sharpay shouted out, "Who wants to do some karaoke?"

Most of the group cheered and Shar went to get a few karaoke CDs.

"Who's first?" Sharpay asked. Meekly, Troy and Gabriella's hands rose. Sharpay smiled and said, "There's this song on here I haven't heard before. "Start of Something New."" Troy and Gabi smiled at each other and Troy said, "We'll sing it." Shar just shrugged and the two sang.

"Wow, that was really good," Maddie complimented. "Actually, it was the first song we sang together at the ski resort over New Years Eve last December," Gabi said.

"Alright, who's next?" Sharpay asked. "How about Maddie and Ryan? Let's see if the Evans girls are really related," Chad suggested.

"I don't know," Maddie sighed. "C'mon Mads, it's just us," Taylor said. "I guess I'll give it a shot," Maddie shrugged as she grabbed the other microphone.

Sharpay put a CD in the karaoke machine and Ryan smiled when he saw the title of the song. It was "What I've Been Looking For," the version that he and Shar had auditioned with. Sharpay took over the snapping for the beginning and Ryan and Maddie followed the words.

(A/N: Here, Ryan's parts are regular, Maddie's are in italics, and the parts they sing together are in bold)

It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see

**You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me  
**

_This feelings like no other  
_

**I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
**  
_So good to be seen  
So good to be heard_

**Don't have to say a word  
**  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found

**I'm loving having you around**

This feeling's like no other

_I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
what I've been looking for  
_  
**Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do**

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Doo Doo DooDoo  
Doo Doo DooDoo  
Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

"Wow Mads, that was really good. You sounded exactly like Sharpay!" Ryan exclaimed. Everyone agreed. "Where'd you get your voice lessons?" Shar asked. "I didn't. I always just had a passion for singing," Maddie shrugged. "Ice cream sundaes are ready in the dining room," a voice called over the house intercom. The boys' faces lit up and they all rushed into the elevator, the girls hot on their heels.

It was two thirty when the gang left. Maddie was so glad that she had friends now. She felt close to the girls and thought the guys were awesome.

"So, we still have four and a half hours before dinner. You still up for that shopping spree?" Sharpay asked her sister. "I totally forgot about that. Let's go," Maddie said. The girls clapped excitedly at the same time and Ryan followed them into the elevator.

When they got to the main level, Trudy stopped the triplets and handed Maddie an envelope. "You missed your parents, but Mrs. Evans told me to give you this," Trudy said.

"Go on, open it!" Sharpay ushered excitedly. She and Ryan knew what it was because they'd gotten envelopes like that when they were twelve. Maddie shrugged and tore the seal and her jaw dropped when she pulled out the Visa Gold Card that was inside.

Sharpay smiled and said, "Welcome to heaven." The girls squealed and Sharpay said, "C'mon, we need to hit The Albuquerque before dinner, and half the mall has your name on it!" Maddie squealed and followed her siblings out to the garage. The girls hopped into Sharpay's pink Mercedes while Ryan got into his silver one.

Once the three were out on the road, Sharpay asked, "So Maddie, did you have a car back in Boston?" "Unfortunately not; I was supposed to start the summer Drivers Education next week at my old school, but then I got to come here," Maddie explained. "Well now all you have to do is take Drivers Ed and then mom and daddy can take us to the car dealership and you can pick out your car," Sharpay said. "You make it sound like going I'm buying a shirt," Maddie said. Shar just shrugged and said, "It's what mom and daddy did with Ryan and I."

"So, what's co-ed school like?" Maddie asked. Sharpay jerked to a stop at an intersection where there was a red light and looked over at her sister with a 120 shock expression. "You mean you've never been to a co-ed school?" Shar asked. "No," Maddie said, "I used to go to a Catholic girls private school." "You mean an ALL GIRLS school? There were NO BOYS what so ever?" Sharpay asked. Maddie shook her head. "I am so sorry," Sharpay said before pressing on the gas, seeing as the light had gone green.

"Well it's not like I never saw a boy before. I had a few dates here and there and a two month boyfriend," Maddie said. "Who was it?" Sharpay asked. "His name was Trevor, but we broke up a week before I moved here. You know, he looked a lot like Troy," Maddie said. "Still, you need to stay away from Troy. He and Gabi are like, soul mates," Sharpay said. Maddie sighed and nodded.

The siblings arrived at The Albuquerque and pulled up next to each other in the front parking lot. They got out and the girls dashed into the mall, dragging Ryan behind them.

"Maddie, you have to try this on!" Sharpay squealed holding up a mid thigh length forest green suede skirt. "I've been looking for something like that! We really are sisters!" Maddie squealed and hugged Sharpay.

The girls smiled at each other and Maddie rushed to the dressing room to try it on. The skirt fit Maddie like a custom made glove, but she needed a cute top to go with it.

"Found something!" Sharpay shouted before throwing a white tube top over the top of the door, and sliding a pair of satin, pointy toed, forest green ballet flats under the door. Maddie tried the outfit on and stepped out of the dressing room.

Sharpay's hands flew to her mouth before she clapped them excitedly. "If you don't buy that, I am!" Sharpay squealed. "Keep your hands off!" Maddie in a fake snobbish tone.

The girls laughed and Maddie went back into the dressing room to change.

Right after Maddie had stripped of the green outfit, Sharpay slid a pair of light was skinny jeans, a red spandex spaghetti strapped tank, and white platform flip flops under the door.

Maddie tried the outfit on and stepped out of the dressing room and Sharpay smiled. "Hey, aren't these the East High colors?" Maddie asked. "You bet," Ryan said.

One hour later, the triplets exited the first store, Ryan holding five bags on his right arm.

"Ry, are you sure you don't want me to carry one of those?" Maddie asked. "It's fine Mads, really," Ryan smiled. "So, where to next?" Maddie asked. Sharpay looked around and pointed at a BCBG. "I know you'll love it!" Shar squealed before pulling Maddie into the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: REVIEW:-)


	7. Chapter 7

Four hours had come and passed and bags loaded up the trunk cars while shoe boxes took over Sharpay's backseat.

"That was so much fun! I've never done so much shopping in my life," Maddie smiled.

"Glad you had a good time," Sharpay smiled, "Now when we go home, we can start filling up your closet."

"Great; I think I want to organize the clothes by designer," Maddie said. Sharpay's eyes went wide and she said, "That's how I organize my closet!" The girls squealed and Sharpay had to restrain herself from going over the speed limit to get home.

Sharpay, Maddie, and Ryan walked into the mansion, the girls talking and giggling, about to go up to Maddie's level when they heard a voice call out, "Are those my teenagers home at last?"

Sharpay smiled, dropped the two bags she was holding and rushed into the front foyer to be scooped up in the arms of her father.

"Daddy, you and mom are home!" she squealed.

"Where's your brother?" Tyler asked. "He's in garage foyer with Maddie," Sharpay said.

"Ryan, Maddie, come in here!" Tyler called.

"C'mon Mads, it's just dad," Tyler and Sharpay heard Ryan try to differ.

Finally, the other triplets came out of the garage foyer, Maddie looking down at the floor. Ryan and his dad hugged and Tyler looked at his down at Maddie.

"Wow, it's been a long time," he said.

Maddie shyly looked up at her birth father.

He was around six foot two, well built with welcoming blue eyes and short wavy dark brown, almost black, hair.

"Sixteen years," Maddie said meekly.

Just then, Paige walked into the room.

"Mom," Sharpay smiled before hugging her mother.

Ryan hugged her too and then Paige stood beside Tyler.

Paige was five foot seven with mid back length blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders in loose waves and curls like Maddie's and Sharpay's. She had warm hazel eyes that smiled like her husband's.

"I-it's great to have you here with us Maddie," Paige said before engulfing her long lost daughter in her arms.

Maddie was a little shocked at first, but she hugged her mother back.

"It's great to be here," she replied.

"Guess where we've been," Sharpay sang.

"The mall?" Tyler asked.

Sharpay nodded before saying, "Maddie bought a whole new wardrobe!"

"You'll have to show us a few outfits," Tyler smiled.

"Sharpay and I are going to go organize them into my closet,"

Maddie said. "You girls want some help?" Paige asked, "You know I'm a sucker for a good clothes organization." "Of course mom," Sharpay smiled. Maddie, Sharpay, and Paige then hurried into the garage foyer, grabbed the bags, and took the elevator up to Maddie's level.

"I hope you found your level to a good appeal," Paige said to Maddie as the three entered level 9. "I did; I was so surprised that you knew my favorite color," Maddie said. "Sharpay was the one who thought of it," Paige said. "There's been a lot of that freaky sister thing going on between us," Sharpay said. The girls giggled and Paige said, "Well, let's get to it!"

The three were only fifteen minutes into organizing Maddie's new clothes before they were called down into the dining room for dinner.

After dinner, the Evans family made it a project to organize Maddie's closet. There was laughter and shouts echoing around the room as the six folded, hung up, and tripped over clothing.

That night, every resident of the Evans Mansion fell asleep with a smile on his or her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Maddie woke up at nine and turned on her TV, flipping through the channels for Saturday morning cartoons.

After half an hour of Tom & Jerry cartoons, Sharpay, Ryan, and Natalie joined their sister in watching TV.

Around eleven, Maddie's siblings exited her level and went to get dressed.

Maddie climbed out of her bed and went into her bathroom to shower. She threw open the large double doors, undressed, and stepped into her very spacious shower.

After showering, Maddie wondered into her closet and looked at the wide variety she had to choose from.

There were BCBG mini dresses to go over jeans, and DKYN camisoles to go under shrunken blazers.

Maddie sighed heavily in frustration. She didn't know what to pick.

'Ok Mads, think of a color,' she thought, trying to start at something easy. "Forest green," she said, then set off.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Maddie came across the green outfit Sharpay had picked for her the day before at the mall. Maddie changed into the outfit and then headed back into her bathroom for make-up and hair.

Maddie sauntered into the dining room. Her brown eyes looked copper with the help of some pearl white eye shadow and midnight black mascara. Her cheeks were brushed with the slightest bit of blush, and her lips were accented with a light pink lip gloss. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders in loose curls and waves. She was surprised to see that Sharpay and Ryan were wearing green based outfits too.

Sharpay wore a dark wash denim mini over brown calf length leggings, a pistachio green lace lined camisole with a brown silk see-through wrap-around shirt over that.

On her feet, Shar wore pistachio green kitten heels. Like her sister's, Sharpay's eyes shone brightly with the assistance of some pistachio green eye shadow and mascara, her cheeks dusted with blush, and a red/pink lip gloss shone brightly under the light of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Her hair had been pulled to the left side of her head and braided, held together at the end with a black hair elastic and a pistachio green ribbon tied over it.

Ryan wore a short sleeved lime green polo and khaki shorts with tan flip flops.

'Wow, this is getting a little creepy,' Maddie thought before sitting down next to Sharpay.

The large, rectangular, mahogany dining room table seated six; two on each side and one on each end.

"Well would you look at that Paige; it looks like our triplets have telepathy," Tyler said from the head of the table, gesturing to the color coordinated outfits.

"I didn't even know they were going to be wearing green," Maddie shrugged.

"You'll get used to it Mads," Ryan shrugged. Maddie smiled; she'd only known Ryan for two days and he'd already come up with a cute nickname for her.

"So Maddie, do you have your driver's license yet?" Paige asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"I was supposed to take a course of drivers education next week back in Boston, but then I came here," Maddie said.

"Well we can sign you up for a course in the area if you want," Tyler offered.

"Really; that would be great. Back in Boston, I didn't really need a car though. Everything was so close you could just walk," Maddie said.

"I'll check with the dealership later to see when they have a drivers education course in the next week and I'll sign you up," Tyler said.

"Sounds great," Maddie smiled.

"Until then, I'm sure Sharpay doesn't mind giving up the passenger seat," Paige said. "It's no problem at all mom," Shar smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before everyone knew it, a week had come and passed and Maddie was signed up for drivers education. What made Maddie happy though was that Gabi and Kelsi had signed up for the exact same course.

"So Maddie, are you excited to get your license?" Kelsi asked.

"You bet; I've been waiting forever for this chance," Maddie smiled before asking, "Why don't you two have your licenses? Everyone but us does."

"Well, I'm sort of shorter than everyone else and my mom thought I was too small," Kelsi explained.

Maddie and Kelsi looked at Gabi, requesting her explanation with their eyes.

Gabi sighed and said, "Okay, I have a confession to make. I'm a year younger than everyone else." Maddie and Kelsi gasped in shock.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"I got to skip the sixth grade," Gabi said.

"Then how're you getting your license now if you're still fifteen?" Kelsi asked. "I'm turning sixteen in two weeks. I'm qualified," Gabi said.

"Wow," was all Maddie could say.

"You guys have to promise that you won't tell anyone," Gabi said. "I promise," Maddie said, Kelsi nodding in agreement.

Two months passed and Maddie smiled down at the card in her hand.

"How do you feel Mads?" Ryan asked putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Like I'm going to explode," Maddie breathed.

"Save it for when you choose your car," Sharpay said before grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her outside the dealership to where Paige and Tyler were standing with a salesman.

Tyler shook hands with the salesman, turned to Maddie, and said, "Whichever one you want Maddie."

His daughter looked out at the large variety of cars. Any one of them could be hers. Dragging Sharpay and Ryan with her, Maddie started down a row.

After two hours, Maddie finally decided on a white Mercedes-BENZ SRL McLaren.

"Finally," Sharpay sighed.

"But there's something… wrong here," Maddie pouted, circling the car.

Shar's eyes brightened and she turned to her sister.

Then, at the same time, they squealed, "PAINT JOB!"

Maddie ended up having her white Mercedes re-painted lavender to match her favorite color. She was so excited that she'd finally gotten her license and her own car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Maddie got back to the mansion, she parked between Sharpay and Ryan's cars. The moment she stepped out of the car, she pulled out her cell phone and speed-dialed London.

Boston, Massachusetts

Up in her suite, London was watching her TV when the phone rang.

Excited that someone had called, she bolted from her couch and answered with a shining, "Hello?"

"London, it's Maddie," her friend said.

"Maddie? YAY! What's up?" London asked, plopping down on her bed.

"I just got a car!" Maddie shrieked.

The girls squealed in excitement and London asked, "What kind of car?"

"It's a lavender Mercedes-BENZ SRL McLaren with ivory leather interior," Maddie described.

"Where'd you get a lavender car?" London asked.

"Paint job; I paid for it with my Gold Card," Maddie said.

"That's awesome Maddie! I'm so excited for you!" London smiled, forgetting that her friend couldn't see her.

"Hey, I've got to go. Ry, Shar, and I are inviting the gang over for a movie night," Maddie said.

"Oh, ok; have fun," London said solemnly.

"Wish you were here," Maddie said, hearing the sadness in her friend's voice.

"Same; I'll talk to you later, ok?" London asked.

"You bet," Maddie smiled before hanging up.

London sighed; she missed Maddie like crazy.

Sure Mary Margaret had come back in town a month ago, but Mary wasn't anything like Maddie; she wasn't as fun to hang out with…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: REVIEW! XD


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: I really want to have London come to Albuquerque, but I don't know what she would do while in New Mexico. It would be very much appreciated if you would give me some ideas if you really want London to come to Albuquerque. **

**-Brook Gavin XD **


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**A/N: ok people, all your ideas were awesome, and I just couldn't pick! I'm sorry to say that London won't be coming the Albuquerque… yet. Maybe sometime later, but not now. I'm sorry to all of you who were wanting London to visit Maddie. The story will continue and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**All yours,**

**Brooke XD**

**P.S.- I have recently started a Summerland fan fiction entitled Finally. Please read it! I don't think a lot of people read Summerland fictions anymore, but I was just suggesting to all of you, my faithful reviewers. Thanks again!**


End file.
